Black Dahlia
by The Child of Paradise
Summary: We all know of Naruto and Sasuke's tragic pasts, but what about Sakura? What is behind that bright girl? Naruto and Sasuke set out to find her parents, and some surprising twists are unearthed along the way.
1. Naruto Uzumaki Gets An Idea

**A/N: Yes, this has clear allusions to a rather one-sided NaruSasu… nothing will happen, though. x3**

_Was is so difficult to_ want_? They all wanted someone, someone close and distant. They all wanted to be with that person that made their hearts pump and beat - what was the point of life without the other half? The complete whole was greater than the half. So they wanted. They dreamt and the wondered, but how many actually acquired that? That one thing that was so dear to their hears? Their _love_?..._

On a clear noon with the sun on high, Naruto Uzumaki was distractedly stirring his now cold ramen noodles in the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Normally, he would be gobbling the delectable dish down, but that day, right there, he just could not focus on his favorite meal. There was something across the counter, something so interesting that it made Naruto Uzumaki, _the _Naruto Uzumaki, not eat his ramen. Of course, there is only one thing that it could be: Sakura Haruno.

She was so beautiful, so fluid in everything she did - at least in the awed Naruto's eyes. Every movement of that lithe body sent a tingle down his spine. He wanted to reach out and stroke that soft, flowery hair, that body that made his own ache with such longing. Why did she have to walk like that, so _smoothly_? Even the mere act of pouring the ramen soup was sexy if she did it. The lure of Ichirauki was great enough with their tasty ramen, and now they dangled Sakura in front of him, goading him to come more often. Sakura was true to her name, and Naruto wanted to pick that flower.

But then in his awkward staring, he started stirring too quickly, and some of the ramen soup spilled out. Naruto snapped out of his trance and grabbed tje nearest, though slightly stained, napkin to wipe up his little mess before she could see how clumsy he had been, how he always was.

"Still ogling at Haruno?" Said a sneering voice behind him. Naruto turned around and grinned at Sasuke, his best friend and team mate. He pointed to the empty chair next to him with a mouth full of noodles. Sasuke sat down with a snort and a scowl, but he felt happy inside that Naruto would offer him a seat instead of the usual scared look people got around him. If only he would do more than have that stupid smile on his face!

"How are you doing, Sasuke? I just finished my training session with Kakashi, so I'm taking a break here for lunch. Sakura sure looks cute in her Ichiraku uniform!" At that, Sakura finally turned around to whack the blonde kid in the head with her chopsticks. Her past hour and a half had been spent avoiding Naruto's creepy gaze, but the threat of losing her job prevented her from acting. If only she did not desperately need the pay for her prospecitve tummy tuck... She had finally put up with his stares for long enough, and she also ditched her plan to act cool and collected for Sasuke.

"Don't mind him, Sasuke-kun! What would you like to order today? There's always the chef's special! No peanuts, just the way you like them. I know you so well, don't I! Better than that Ino pig, at least" She gushed at the calm boy, and her face turned bright red as Sasuke met her eager gaze. In that moment, Naruto transformed from happy to sad as he saw how much Sakura liked Sasuke more than himself. The ever observant Sasuke noticed the dejection on his face, and he replied with a scowl loaded with contempt. Why did Team 7's relationships have to be so complicated?

"I would rather not get any of this unhealthy "food". I... only came here to get Naruto for Kakashi. He said we are going to do some special training together. You can keep working here until your shift ends, Sakura. We don't need you." With those few words, actually a lie, Sasuke had managed to lift Naruto's spirits and dampen some of Sakura's undying love for him. Finesse came naturally to a Uchiha, of course. This day wasn't looking to be as bad as usual for Sasuke.

As the two team mates strode out of the shop, they heard a sharp shriek. Only one person could scream that high and still have a voice. Sakura was angry about something, and Naruto grinned as he realized he had not left a tip. But he thought about how nothing could cover the amount of satisfaction being near Sakura gave him, so he was content. Trouble caused Naruto to be happy, and a happy Naruto was never good.

When the two had been walking for some time, Naruto stopped and finally expressed the thoughts that had been boiling in his hyperactive imagination the entire morning. "Hey, Sasuke, I was wondering about something… do you want to know what?" The two were closely walking side by side, so Sasuke could even smell the tangerine shampoo Naruto had used… _mmm… tangerine…_

"Sasuke? Did you hear me?" Sasuke snapped out of his daydream and absentmindedly nodded. "Okay, so I was watching Sakura this morning from the bushes, and I noticed that she is always home alone!" He looked to Sasuke with wide eyes, waiting for him to realize how strange that was.

"Uh, Naruto, I am home by myself, too. So are lots of other people. Why is it so strange that Sakura is home alone as well?" Sasuke looked to Naruto with a strange look. Naruto was being even weirder than usual, and that was something.

"_Sasuke! _Everyone knows that you lost your parents, but what about Sakura? She never talks about her mother or father, and I've never heard anyone else talk about them either!" His eyes grew even larger, if that were possible, and he nudged Sasuke with excitement. One could almost see the mischief bubbling inside him. Then, Sasuke smiled, a real smile, too, as he relished in the soft touch of Naruto's jacket, _soft like the newborn day…_

"SASUKE! What is wrong with you today? Did you drink some of Tsunade's punch? Come on, focus! Be a UCHIHA!" Naruto exclaimed with waving arms. Sasuke shook his head with disgust, and stared at Naruto intently. He wouldn't dwell in those thoughts anymore.

"You are saying you want find out about Sakura's parents. You are also wondering if I will help, and the answer is yes. I too am curious as to the Harunos." In the darkest caverns of his heart, Sasuke was really just looking forward to spending the day with Naruto, but he would never admit that to anyone, himself included.

" Aw, thanks, Sasuke! I don't think I could go do this myself. No one respects me for some reason." Naruto's smile faltered a bit, but then he lit up again. "We'll go find out about Sakura's parents, and I'll make a great impression on them! They'll see how _mature _I am – girls like mature guys, right? – and put in a good word about me to her! I'm sure to win her heart, someday… but first we have to go do whatever Kakashi sent us for, right?" Naruto was talking so quickly, anyone but a Uchiha would have only heard gibberish.

"Oh, uh, wait, Naruto, the training can wait until tomorrow or the next day. Kakashi wasn't as urgent as I had first thought. Let's go solve this mystery first." Sasuke's cheeks almost turned pink at his lacking excuse, but a Uchiha cannot physically blush, can he? Naruto was puzzled for a moment, but he recovered his carefree attitude. Sasuke would take care of those responsibility things. On the other hand, it was his job to have fun.

"Alright, Sasuke, let's go do this! We are going to find Sakura's parents. I only hope her mom is as hot as she is."


	2. And They Waited And Waited

Sakura Haruno was not a happy camper. During one of her breaks from serving food to those hungry, disrespectful, _dirty _customers, Ino-pig had come up and told her that Naruto and Sasuke were hiding in the bushes by her house. That Naruto never did stop, did he! Sakura woke up every morning knowing that Naruto was behind the third azalea bush on the right side of the front walkway. Did he really think she was so stupid as to not notice? But of course, Sakura could do nothing about his peeping – what would Sasuke think of her then!? Team mates should not hurt other team mates, and even though Sasuke was one of the most independent people she knew, he would not approve of the scandal. So Sakura dealt with her creepy stalker with contempt, but this was a whole new level. She would have to go see a lawyer to settle this…

Usually, Naruto only came around at night because he thought he would see her in the daylight. _Idiotic boy._ What could he be doing? Sakura hoped he hadn't broken in and stolen her fake diary again… that was not a pleasant afternoon. But Sasuke! What could Sasuke be doing at her house? She squealed with delight at the prospect that Sasuke was interested in her! He was probably trying to get her diary, to find out if she liked him, and had pressured Naruto into showing the way into her house… yeah, that was it. Sakura flipped her hair suggestively in delight.

But then she had spent her whole lunch break mulling over Sasuke and Naruto, so she went back to her job as a ramen shop slave with an empty stomach. Some things never change.

**~ BY SOME WILD BUSHES ~**

Naruto was starting to feel like his plan wasn't working. At first, the two of them had taken up a position by the bushes across the road from her house. Naruto didn't want Sasuke to see what was hidden in the usual stalking spot, so he had gently persuaded his friend to stay away from them. Some things were just not meant to be shared. After a while, though, Naruto started getting really bored. He had one of the shortest attention spans, and this definitely was not fun for him. He started humming, which of course drove Sasuke crazy. Sasuke started swearing, which made Naruto hum even louder. Some cycle.

They had been crouched in the bushes for over an hour, and still nothing had happened. Maybe Sakura actually just had a boring life. But Naruto, being that optimistic – annoyingly optimistic, really – person that he was, would not give up. Ever. If Sakura had even one secret, he would find out. After all, how was he going to win her heart if he didn't even know who her parents were? Girls were supposed to like sensitive, knowledgeable boys, and Naruto could be that. He could be anything for her, really.

Some minutes passed until Sasuke had started grumbling about how Naruto had started grumbling about how much his back hurt from the awkward position. Uchihas could not stand complainers. This _was _Naruto's idea, after all. If it had been up to Sasuke, he would have just throttled Sakura until she squealed. The lighter one's hair color, the lighter the brain capacity, it seemed. He wondered what that made Kakashi. And people wondered why the Uchiha and Hyuuga were so successful. _Idiots._

After some more crouching, swearing, and utter boredom in those itchy bushes, something exciting finally happened – Naruto had to go to the bathroom. Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh as watched Naruto crawl out and scamper to Sakura's house. Of all the reasons to finally go inside, it had to be the bathroom. Thankfully, most of the other ninja in the village were on a mission, so no one important would see Naruto sneaking into the Haruno house. Team 7 was staying behind from the more major missions, mainly because Kakashi was too lazy to go apply for them – cursed light-haired people. They were stuck with minimal tasks such as cleaning up the graffiti on the border walls. Sasuke relaxed into a more comfortable position on the ground as he waited for this torture to end.

It seemed like hours until Naruto returned from the house, but when he did, his orange figure was scampering across the road and grinning like the fox he was. Sasuke's heart dropped as he realized Naruto had probably found something interesting and was going to make him come along. Idiotic boy. He prepared himself for the wave of insignificant information that was soon to spill out.

"SASUKE! GUESS WHAT I FOUND OUT?" Naruto's voice boomed out, and Sasuke was once again thankful that they were the only ones around. Did he never learn what an inside voice was? But then Sasuke got a whiff of that ripe tangerine scent that Naruto always seemed to have floating around his body…

Naruto continued his narration when he realized Sasuke's dumbfounded face wasn't going to disappear.

"SAKURA HAS LIKE A WHOLE ROOM FULL OF PHOTOS OF YOU!" Sasuke Uchiha groaned. Was he surrounded by idiots? Wasn't stealing his underwear, stalking his daily routine, all of the creepy things she did not enough? Where did she even get a camera? Sasuke saw how depressed Naruto was once again, and he tried to force a smile.

"I, um, hope she gets out of this phase… soon," he said, trying to get Naruto to realize that he would never repay Sakura's affections. Naruto was much too naïve and never did realize that Sakura was just a stupid, stupid, _creepy_ girl. If only Naruto would snap out of Sakura's hypnotic gaze and look around at the better people, to him! They would make good mates. Then, Sasuke looked at Naruto with the eyes of a cow, scanning his spiky blonde hair to legs, those long, supple legs – too bad Naruto always wore those hideous pants. Sasuke quickly shook his head with disbelief. What had he been just thinking?

"Sasuke…? I'm up here," Naruto said with an odd look and then regained his cheerful. "C'mon, we just gotta go in there! We _have_ to go learn more about her! Face it, nothing is going to happen if we go the _legal _way and just wait here!" He forcefully grabbed Sasuke's arm – although Sasuke actually like that, the grabbing, he only showed a disdainful scowl – and led his friend to the House of Haruno. What would they find in there? What mysteries would be unveiled by the two reluctant friends? Would Naruto ever find attractive pants? Is it possible for this story to even _have_ any more questions?

**~ OUTSIDE THE ICHIRAKU RAMEN SHOP ~**

Ino Yamanaka's plan was going accordingly. Not only was Sasuke about to despise Sakura, but Forehead was about to get the surprise of her life… Sasuke and that idiotic Naruto would never be able to unearth Sakura's secrets – she had spent years herself trying to do the same. Sakura had a dark past, but of course she was smart enough to hide it. So Ino was going to make it so the secrets Sasuke uncovered were embarrassing, and then he would be hers! At the thought of destroying Sakura and being the one who got to have Sasuke, Ino laughed maniacally, "Muahahaha!"

"Uh, Ino, Mr. Teuchi says he's going to go after your flower shop if you keep scaring our customers," Sakura told her with a strange look after coming out of the shop. Ino spun around like a deer in the headlights. _Damn Sakura. She ruins all my best moments._ Ino gave an embarrassed smile and quickly ran off.

Sakura stared at the Ino-pig while leaving the shop to enjoy her afternoon off. That girl was so weird. Did she not realize that Sasuke could never love her? She dressed like a whore! Sasuke needed someone sophisticated, someone with a brain, someone without breast implants. This tortuous job of serving ramen was going to pay for that expensive Chanel mascara and Louis Vuitton purse to impress Sasuke. Sakura wondered how much of her sanity would be left after this little summer job, but then she thought about the joy of being in Sasuke's arms… She smiled and started for home. An afternoon of hot tea, good music, and pictures of scantily clad Sasukes would help her recuperate from a morning of ramen hell.


End file.
